Talk:Maya-Zoë Friendship/@comment-17158077-20150502171214/@comment-17158077-20150502184921
True they are all good influences on Zoe i mean Zig is a living proof of that but as long as Zoe stays as far away from Tristan who is anything but a good influence on her, but Zoe could be a good influence on Maya as well because Maya really needs to stop letting others cough Tristan cough step on her learn how to stand up for herself cause someone as sweet as Maya has let others step on her for so long and she usually revices the short end of the stick and ends up being the one who apologizes and takes the blame for others when she has done nothing wrong, yearh they remind me of Kitty and Marley both friendship wise and character wise: They started out as rivals, fought over a boy, Kitty/Zoe prentended to be friends with Maya/Marley but secretly was out to get them, they also been jealous of eachother, Kitty/Zoe practicly made Maya/Marley's life a living hell for months, Kitty/Zoe did something awfull to Maya/Marley, Kitty manipulated Marley into getting an eating disorder and thinking she was fat, Zoe made a hate weppage about Maya and cyberbullied her, but Kitty/Zoe eventually apologized to Marley/Maya after they had a tramatic experience happen to them, Zoe/Kitty still insult Maya/Marley after they apologize to them but in a less hurtful way. And character wise: Marley/Maya is a sweet girl who dosn't have much of a backbone would never hurt anyone on purpose,who is very insecure, both lets others step on them and forgives very fast, both are into music, both have been a love triangle with two Boys, both have a friend who they kissed who likes them but they don't like them, also that friend has a hard time taking no for an answer, but eventually understands that Maya/Marley just wants to be friends, both have a boyfriend who sadly makes the mistake of cheating on them, they also happen to have had a rivalvy with the mean girl Kitty/Zoe starts out as the mean girl, both can be a bitch started out as a bitch but ends up as bitchy but not a bitch, both are sarcastic sassy funny insults people though not hurtfully anymore, both are into music and fashion, both are great athletes (cheerleaders), both are a cheerleader and captain of their squad, both has had terrible boyfriends (Zoe: Miles and Drew, Kitty: Jake and Artie), both have liked the guy who liked the nice girl (though Zig will probably end up with Zoe as their story isn't over, for Kitty it never went further between her and Ryder), both had a short lived relationship with a guy who only dated them to make the nice girl jealous or because they're hot and funny, both got dumped by said guy for being too mean,both have dated an older guy and rudely got dumped by older guy (Drew and Artie), both have been sexually assulted,,both have changed for the better but still kept all of their best qualaties, both are still sassy and sarcastic and funny.